Witze und Rätsel
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Ich habe vor kurzem ein paar Rätsel und Witze zu Harry Potter umgeschrieben. Wenn ihr etwas zu lachen und zu rätseln haben wollt, dann schaut hier doch mal vorbei. Awards für die Rätselrater on!
1. Chapter 1

_So, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, in der heutigen Geschichtsstunde kam mir ein Geistesblitz. Naja, Geistesblitz ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber eine Idee kann man es nennen. Ich habe nämlich vor eine Weile angeboten, ein paar Witze auf Harry Potter umzuschreiben, was ich auch mit einiger Mühe geschafft habe, ebenso wie ein paar Rätsel, die aber noch nicht alle fettig sind. Und weil mich die Witze sehr viel Mühe gekostet haben und eine Unmenge an Zeit - ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie lange man braucht, die charaktergetreu zuzuschneiden - habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich die doch auch hier veröffentlichen kann, damit ihr mal was für zwischendurch zu lachen und zu rätseln habt. An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch Janey für ihre tatkräftige Unterstützung bezüglich der Witze danken, ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft und wenn, dann auf jeden Fall nicht so gut wie jetzt, vielen Dank._

_Schreibt mir doch auch ein paar Reviews, damit ich weiß, wie euch das alles gefällt. Und die Lösungen für die Rätsel könnt ihr mir so auch zuschicken. Ich freu mich schon drauf._

_Also, viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

_

**Das ist erstmal ein Teil meiner wenigen Witze:**

Umbridge: Welcher Fluch macht den Gegner bewegungsunfähig?

Angelina Johnson: Stupor.

Umbridge: Richtig, Miss Johnson, sehr gut. Es könnte auch Petrificus Totalus sein, aber mir gefällt Ihre Art zu denken. Und welcher Fluch ist ein Schutzzauber?

Lee Jordan: Expecto Patronum.

Umbridge: Richtig, Mr Jordan, sehr gut. Es könnte auch Protego sein, aber mir gefällt Ihre Art zu denken.

Da fragt plötzlich George Weasley:

Professor Umbridge, was ist hart und trocken, wenn man es reinsteckt und glitschig, wenn man es rausnimmt?

Umbridge knallt ihm eine.

George: Richtig, Professor Umbridge, sehr gut. Es könnte auch ein Kaugummi sein, aber mir gefällt Ihre Art zu denken.

* * *

Snape sagt in seinem Unterricht wutentbrannt zu seiner Klasse:

"Wer glaubt, dass er ein Dummkopf ist, der soll jetzt aufstehen."

Nach einiger Zeit erhebt sich der in Zaubertränke sehr gute Ernie Macmillan.

"Wie bitte", wundert sich Snape, "Sie halten sich für einen Dummkopf?"

"Eigentlich nicht, ich bringe es nur nicht fertig, Sie als Einzigen stehen zu sehen..."

* * *

Professor Flitwick sagt im Unterricht: "Wenn die Schüler hinten so leise wären wie die, die in der Mitte den Tagespropheten lesen, könnten die hier vorn wenigstens in Ruhe weiterschlafen!"

* * *

Sagt Lupin einen Tag, nachdem Harry am Grimmauldplatz angekommen ist: "Man soll wenigstens einmal am Tag versuchen, einen Menschen glücklich zu machen. Hast du zum Beispiel gestern jemanden glücklich gemacht?"

"Ja, leider.", sagt Harry. "Bis gestern war ich noch bei den Dursleys und sie werden sehr glücklich sein, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr dort bin."

* * *

Sagt Snape im Zaubertrankunterricht: "Feuerwhiskey ist unter anderem ein gutes Lösungsmittel..."

Murmelt Ron Harry zu: "Ja, für Probleme und so..."

* * *

**Und jetzt kommen die Rätsel:**

1)

Zwei Silben nur enthält das Wort,

das R und D dir nennen;

sie nennen dir den schönsten Ort,

den alle Leute kennen.

-

Im Drehen muss ich gehen,

und niemand kann es sehen:

sie müssen alle mit mir fort

und bleiben doch an einem Ort.

* * *

2)

Wie konnte Neville von einer 12 m hohen Leiter fallen ohne sich zu verletzen?

* * *

3)

Ron läuft zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Da kommen ihm vier Zweitklässler entgegen, jeder trägt einen Korb mit jeweils zwei Katzen.

Wie viele Füße gehen zum Gemeinschaftsraum?

* * *

_Sodela, mehr hab ich bis jetzt noch nicht, aber es kommen noch ein paar Sachen. Ich freu mich schon auf eure Vermutungen bezüglich der Rätsel. Danke für's lesen!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich überrascht gewesen über die rege Beteiligung bei den Rätseln. Wirklich klasse, ich freue mich wirklich, dass die Idee solchen Anklang findet. _

_An **Pretty Lily Potter: **Danke für dein Angebot, aber momentan brauche ich noch keine Hilfe. Wenn doch, dann melde ich mich, in Ordnung?_

_Und weil so viele mitgemacht haben, habe ich mir auch eine Belohnung für diejenigen ausgedacht und ein paar Awards für sie hergestellt, die in meinem Profil zu finden sind. Die Idee ist mir ganz spontan gekommen, als ich ergebnislos über meiner FF gesessen habe, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, genau wie die Awards an sich. Sie sind wiefolgt verteilt:_

**1. Platz: **3 Rätsel gelöst

**2. Platz: **2 Rätsel gelöst

**3. Platz: **1 Rätsel gelöst

**Sonderpreis: **besonders kreative Lösung, die allerdings nicht der richtigen entspricht

**Honorable: **Für alle, die mitgemacht haben, aber deren Lösungen leider falsch waren.

* * *

_Ich werde euch zu erst die Lösungen mitteilen, damit ihr wisst, was richtig ist. Danach kommt die Platzvergabe und dann kommen die neuen Rätsel und auch ein paar Witze, aber da ich nicht viele Witze habe, werden nicht so viele kommen. Rätsel habe ich noch einige. Und um einen kleinen Anreitz zu schaffen: Es wird immer Awards für die Leute geben, die mitmachen, ich hab schon ein paar fertig gemacht, die warten nur noch auf die Namen. Und noch etwas: Den Sonderpreis gibt es nur, wenn man sonst keine Rätsel gelöst hat oder alle besonders kreativ oder witzig. _

_So, dann kommen wir zu den Lösungen:_

1) Erde

2) Neville stand auf der untersten Sprosse bzw nicht ganz oben.

3) 2 Füße, denn nur Ron geht/läuft zum Gemeinschaftsraum, laufen und gehen sind hier das selbe.

* * *

_Und die Platzvergabe:_

**1. Platz: **Sumire-iron

**1. Platz:** Leni 4888

**2. Platz: **Alraune

**2. Platz: **Noel McKey

**2. Platz: **Real Indy

**3. Platz: **Maya

**Sonderpreis: **Ginny M. Weasley

**Sonderpreis: **Sanny12

**Honorable: **Wild Terminator

_Die Awards sind wie oben erwähnt in meinem Profil zu finden.

* * *

_

**Und die neuen Witze:**

Fudge und Dumbledore stehen nebeneinander nach Harrys Anhörung am Urinal. Sagt Fudge: "Endlich stehen wir mal als zwei gleichwertige Männer nebeneinander."

Antwortet Dumbledore: "Tja, und schon wieder haben Sie den kürzeren gezogen!"

* * *

Sagt Snape kurz vor einer Prüfung zu Harry: "Mit dem, was Sie nicht wissen, Potter, können noch zwei andere durchfallen!"

* * *

McGonagall: "Wer hat die Fensterscheibe kaputt gemacht?"

Fred: "Das war George!"

George: "Aber du hast doch den Ball geworfen!"

Fred: "Ja, aber du hast dich geduckt!"

* * *

**Und hier sind die Rätsel:**

1)

Was ist schwerer: 1kg Doxieier oder 1kg Hippogreifmist?

* * *

2)

Wie viele Kürbiskuchen kann Hagrid auf nüchternen Magen essen?

* * *

3)

Ron und Ginny streiten mal wieder. Ron ärgert sie und gibt damit an, dass er in einer Stunde 36 dünne Pfannkuchen verdrücken kann. Er weiß natürlich, dass Ginny viel länger braucht und das gerade mal in drei Stunden schafft.

Da kommt Hermine vorbei und stellt den Streithähnen eine Aufgabe:

"Stellt euch vor, eure Mutter hat ganz wunderbare Pfannkuchen gebacken. Ihr setzt euch Punkt 12 Uhr an den Tisch und beginnt genau gleichzeitig zu essen. Wann habt ihr dann beide zusammen 36 Pfannkuchen geschafft?"

Die beiden rechnen und vergessen darüber das Streiten. Kriegst du es auch heraus?

* * *

_So, das war es für heute. Es wird wahrscheinlich eine Weile bis zu den nächsten Rätseln dauern, aber ich freue mich wieder auf eure Reviews. Ich hoffe, die Awards und die Witze und die Rätsel gefallen euch. Ansonsten möchte ich noch anmerken: Alle rechnerischen Lösungen hab ich nicht selbst überprüft, da vertraue ich den Erfindern, von denen ich die Rätsel habe, die werden das schon wissen. Ich hoffe mal, eure mathematischen Kenntnisse sind besser als meine._


	3. Chapter 3

_So Leute, es ist wieder soweit, es gibt ein neues "Kapitel" bei dieser "FF". Ich muss wieder sagen, ich freue mich, dass diese Idee anscheinend so vielen gefällt und so viele auch mitmachen, ich bin wirklich begeistert. Ebenso freut mich, dass euch meine Awards gefallen, sie sind zwar nicht die einfallsreichsten, aber sie gefallen mir trotzdem und es ist doch auch für jeden schön, wenn er eine Belohnung für das geschaffte erhällt, sei es eine gute Note oder eben so ein Award._

_Die Verteilung der Awards hat sich nicht geändert und kann im 2. Chapter nachgesehen werden, falls nötig.

* * *

_

_So, dann kommen wir wieder zu den Lösungen:_

1) Beides ist gleichschwer. Doxyeier habe ich anscheinend falsch geschrieben, aber ich hab das jetzt nicht nachgeschaut und darum ging es auch nicht, ich hätte genausogut auch Federn und Eisen nehmen können.

2) Einen Kuchen bzw einen Bissen, danach ist der Magen nicht mehr nüchtern. Hier wollte ich Kesselkuchen schreiben, aber der ist mir zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht eingefallen, deshalb habe ich daraus Kürbiskuchen gemacht, den es durchaus auch in der Zaubererwelt geben kann, selbst wenn er nicht erwähnt wird, so genau müsst ihr die Rätsel dann auch wieder nicht nehmen.

3) In einer Dreiviertelstunde, also 12 Uhr 45, haben Ron und Ginny zusammen 36 Pfannkuchen geschafft, Ron 27 und Ginny 9.

* * *

_So, kommen wir zu der Platzvergabe:_

**1. Platz: **Din Mikith

**1. Platz: **Janey

**1. Platz: **Leni4888

**1. Platz: **Marguerdia

**1. Platz: **Noel McKey

**1. Platz: **Sanny12

**1. Platz: **Wassermagierin

**2. Platz: **Alraune

**2. Platz: **Black Sil

**2. Platz: **Cap005

**2. Platz: **Nuvaniel

**2. Platz: **Maya

**2. Platz: **Real Indy

**3. Platz: **Potter120

**3. Platz: **Wild Terminator

**Honorable: **Ginny M. Weasley

_Die Awards sind wieder in meinem Profil zu finden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle!

* * *

_

**Kommen wir dann endlich zu den Witzen:**

Draco: "Warum müssen wir immer Ihrer Meinung sein?"

McGonagall: "Müssen Sie nicht, aber meine ist die richtige..."

* * *

Flitwick tadelt Neville: "Ach, was soll aus Ihnen werden? Sie kommen mit dem Aufrufezauber einfach nicht klar. Vor vielen Jahren hatte ich auch so einen begriffsstutzigen Schüler in meiner Klasse, und was ist aus ihm geworden? Ich hörte, er wurde im Urlaub von einem Grindeloh angefallen!"

* * *

Lily wird von einer ihrer Freundinnen gefragt: "Kannst du mir den Begriff Abenddämmerung erklären?"

James, der zugehört hat, antwortet: "Abenddämmerung ist, wenn es dem Schüler am Abend dämmert, dass er seine Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht hat."

* * *

**Und die neuen Rätsel:**

1)

Hermine ist in ein kleines Dorf gezogen, in dem nur zwei Friseure leben. Friseur Bürste hat einen schlechten Haarschnitt, Friseur Scheitel einen sehr guten. Zu welchem Friseur wird Hermine gehen?

* * *

2)

In keiner Schule hat's gesessen,

kann trotzdem zählen und auch messen.

Ist weder Frau noch Mann,

was ist es dann?

* * *

3)

Am Abend sperrt Mrs Weasley ihre 20 Hühner und 17 Küken in den Stall ein. Als sie am nächsten Morgen wiederkommt, sieht sie, dass alle bis auf 4 Hühner und 7 Küken durch ein Loch entkommen sind. Wie viele sind übrig geblieben?

* * *

_So, ich wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß bei den Witzen und viel Glück beim rätseln. Ich freue mich wieder auf eure Reviews._

_PS: Alle, die ihre Awards beim letzten Mal (also für Chapter 1) nicht gesehen oder gespeichert haben, können die Links in meinem Lifejournal finden, der Link ist ebenfalls in meinem Profil, sowie die aktuellen Awards._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ich bedanke mich wieder bei euch allen, es freut mich wirklich, dass die Idee ankommt und auch so viele mitmachen. Falls sich irgendjemand ungerecht bewertet fühlen sollte, tut es mir sehr, sehr Leid, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und ich mache auch manchmal Fehler. Und dieses Mal war es teilweise wirklich besonders schwierig.

* * *

_

_Hier sind die Lösungen:_

1) Hermine geht zu Friseur Bürste, da er, wie in vielen Reviews auch schon geschrieben, Friseur Scheitel den Haarschnitt gemacht hat, das es nur zwei Friseure in der Stadt gibt.

2) eine Uhr. Hier habe ich sehr lanbge überlegt, wie ich das gelten lassen soll und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekomman, dass ich wirklich nur die Originallösung, also Uhr bzw Stoppuhr gelten lassen werde. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen, die sich jetzt irgendwie ungerecht bewertet fühlen, aber Uhr ist nun mal die richtige Lösung, vielleicht gibt es noch andere, aber nur diese hier habe ich als richtige Lösung angesehen.

3) 4 Hühner und 7 Küken, also insgesamt 11 Tiere

* * *

_Die Platzverteilung:_

**1. Platz: **Alraune

**1. Platz: **Leni4888

**1. Platz: **Luvaniel

**1. Platz: **sofia7

**1. Platz: **Tinka2211

**2. Platz: **Cap005

**2. Platz: **Din Mikith

**2. Platz: **Maguerdia

**2. Platz: **Noel McKey

**2. Platz: **Real Indy

**2. Platz: **Tamira

**2. Platz: **Taranis

**3. Platz: **Destiny

**3. Platz: **Potter120

**3. Platz: **Wild Terminator

**Honorable: **Ginny M. Weasley

_Die Awards sind wie immer in meinem Profil zu finden.

* * *

_

**Die neuen Witze:**

Professor Sinistra fragt während einer Astronomiestunde: "Wie viele Planeten gibt es?"

Fred: "Neun."

Prof. Sinistra: "Genauer bitte."

Fred: "Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun."

* * *

Professor Raue-Pritsche fragt im Unterricht: "Wer kann mir ein paar Muggeltiere nennen?"

Colin Creevey antwortet: "Häschen, Hündchen, Pferdchen..."

Sagt Professor Raue-Pritsche: "Lassen Sie doch das 'chen' weg."

Darauf Colin: "Eichhörn, Kanin."

* * *

Professor Vector: "Den Radius kann man in jede Ecke des Kreises zeichnen."

* * *

**Die neuen Rätsel:**

1)

Zwei Väter und zwei Söhne gingen Gnome fangen. Jede Person fing einen, aber am Ende hatten sie nur drei Gnome. Warum?

* * *

2)

Lucius Malfoy veranstaltete ein Festessen. 56 Kerzen erhellten die Festtafel. Kurz bevor die Gäste eintrafen, ließ der geizige Mr Malfoy 11 Kerzen löschen. Wie viele blieben nach dem üppigen Mahl übrig?

* * *

3)

Ich bin nicht, ich war nicht, ich werde nicht sein. Du meinst, ich scherze? Ich sage dir: Nein! Ich stehe ja sichtlich vor deinem Gesicht, und kriegst du's heraus, so nennst du mich nicht!

Ob du dieses Rätsel lösen kannst?

* * *

_Ich wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß bei den Witzen und viel Glück bei den Rätseln!_

_Diejenigen, die ihre Awards für das 2. Chapter verpasst haben, können sie in meinem Lifejournal finden, der Link ist in meinem Profil._


	5. Chapter 5

_Und wieder einmal freue ich mir sehr darüber, dass so vielen die Idee gefällt und sie auch fast alle Rätsel lesen können, ihr habt meinen vollen Respekt, wirklich.

* * *

_

**Die Lösungen:**

1) Es sind Großvater, Vater (der gleichzietig Sohn und Vater ist) und Sohn.

2) Es bleiben 11 Kerzen übrig, da die restlichen alle komplett runtergebrannt sind während des "üppigen" Festessen.

3) nicht, bzw nichts

* * *

**Die Platzverteilung:**

**1. Platz: **Carlith

**1. Platz: **Janey

**1. Platz: **Maguerdia

**1. Platz: **Noel McKey

**2. Platz: **castroblanco

**2. Platz: **dynamischerFensterfolientest

**2. Platz: **Luvaniel

**2. Platz: **Tinka2211

**2. Platz: **Wild Terminator

**2. Platz: **wobbeltierchen

**3. Platz: **Alraune

**3. Platz: **Celena Urgo

**3. Platz: **Leni2888

**3. Platz: **Sara Kim

**Honorable: **Ginny M. Weasley

_Danke für eure Teilnahme. Die Awards werden wie immer im Laufe des Tages in meinem Profil auftauchen.

* * *

_

**Die Witze:**

In der großen Pause steht Ron mit Hermine und Harry auf dem Schulhof und tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Was hast du denn?", will Hermine wissen.

"Ich muss dringend aufs Klo. Aber ich bin doch nicht blöd und geh jetzt in der Pause!"

* * *

"Wenn man gut stricken kann", sagt Hermine zu Harry und Ron, "dann braucht man überhaupt nicht hinzusehen. Ich, zum Beispiel, kann jetzt im Dunkeln stricken und ein Buch lesen."

* * *

Am Anfang der Klausur sagt Lockhard: "Sie haben genau zwei Stunden Zeit. Danach werde ich keine weiteren Arbeiten mehr annehmen." Nach zwei Stunden ruft Lockhard: "Schluss, meine Damen und Herren!" Trotzdem kritzelt Lee Jordan wie wild weiter... Eine halbe Stunde später, Lockhard hat alle eingesammelten Arbeiten vor sich liegen, will auch Lee sein Pergament abgeben, aber Lockhard lehnt ab. 

Bläst sich Lee auf: "Professor Lockhard... Wissen Sie eigentlich, wen Sie vor sich haben?"

"Nein...", meint Lockhard.

"Großartig.", sagt Lee und schiebt seine Arbeit mitten in den Stapel...

* * *

**Die Rätsel:**

1)

Als Professor Umbridge Direktorin geworden war, haben die Hauselfen gestreikt. Umbridge musste notgedrungen das Essen zusammen mit Filch selbst kochen. Sie haben drei verschiede Mittagessen hinbekommen. Die 180 Schüler, die zu Mittag essen, können zwischen Gulasch, Gemüsesuppe und Pfannkuchen wählen. Genau 60 Schüler essen Gulasch und zwei Drittel der Kinder nehmen Pfannkuchen. Wie viele Schüler haben Lust auf Gemüsesuppe?

_(Bitte keine Spekulationen darüber, ob Hauselfen streiken können oder nicht, ob Umbridge kochen kann oder nicht, es soll eine Zahl dabei herauskommen!)

* * *

_

2)

Snape hält sich in der Hauptstadt von Paramba versteckt. Harry weiß nur: Es gibt in diesem Land fünf Städte: Umba, Amba, Omba, Imba und Emba. Jede ist etwas größer als die andere, die größte ist die gesuchte Hauptstadt.

Also: Omba ist kleiner als Umba, Imba ist größer als Amba. Emba ist größer als Imba. Amba ist kleiner als Omba. Umba ist kleiner als Emba. Imba ist größer als Omba. Amba ist größer als Umba. Umba ist kleiner als Imba. Amba ist kleiner als Emba.

Wie ist nun der Name der Stadt, in der sich Snape versteckt?

* * *

3) 

Ein borstiges Wesen fegt durchs Haus,

Lässt keinen Winkel aus.

Was kann damit nur gemeint sein?

* * *

_Viel Spaß bei den Rätseln und den Witzen, ich freue mich wieder auf eure Antworten. Die Awards vom 3. Cgapter sind wieder in meinem Lifejournal zu finden, der Link ist in meinem Profil._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ich danke euch allen wieder einmal dafür, dass sich so viele an dieser Sache hier zu beteiligen. Es freut mich immer, wenn euch die Witze, Rätsel und Awards gefallen.

* * *

_

**Die Lösungen:**

1) Kein Schüler isst Gemüsesuppe

2) Snape befindet sich in Emba. _(Es tut mir Leid, wenn es da einige Unklarheiten gibt, ich schreibe die Rätsel nur aus anderen Büchern ab und danach um, ich gehe davon aus, dass die Angaben stimmen.)_

3) ein Besen

* * *

**Die Platzverteilung:**

**1. Platz: **Alraune

**1. Platz: **Artreyu

**1. Platz: **Carlith

**1. Platz: **castroblanco

**1. Platz: **Din Mikith

**1. Platz: **Hermine87

**1. Platz: **Leni4888

**1. Platz: **Maguerdia

**1. Platz: **Neara

**1. Platz: **Paddy

**1. Platz: **Pretty Lily Potter

**1. Platz: **Sara-Kim

**1. Platz: **Silberwoelfin

**1. Platz: **sofia7

**1. Platz: **Tamira

**1. Platz: **Tinka2211

**1. Platz: **wobbeltierchen

**2. Platz: **Janey

**2. Platz: **Noel McKey

**2. Platz: **tropiclady

**2. Platz: **Wild Terminator

**2. Platz: **Nomo

_Danke für eure Teilnahme, die Awards könnt ihr wieder in meinem Profil finden.

* * *

_

**Die Witze:**

"Deklinieren Sie Werwolf!", sagt der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer zu Peter Pettigrew.

"Der Werwolf, des Weswolfs, dem Wemwolf, den Wenwolf..."

* * *

Artikel im Klitterer: 

DREI STADIEN EINER EHE!

Nach der Hochzeit: Er redet und sie hört zu. Nach einem Jahr: Sie redet und er hört zu. Nach mehreren Jahren: Beide reden und die Nachbarn hören zu...

* * *

"Haben Sie denn gestern Abend gar nicht gehört, dass wir dauernd an Ihre Wand geklopft haben?", fragt ein Nachbar Fred Weasley, nachdem dieser und sein Bruder in die Wohnung über dem Scherzartikelladen gezogen sind. 

"Ich bitte Sie, das macht doch nichts, wir haben eh gefeiert!"

* * *

**Die Rätsel:**

1)

Wie viele Male schlägt die Kirchturmuhr in Hogwarts, die nur zur vollen Stunde schlägt, einschließlich von Mittag bis Mitternacht?

* * *

2)

Es hängt an der Wand

ohne Nagel und Band,

von jemand gewebt,

der wie ein Seiltänzer schwebt.

Was hängt da an der Wand?

* * *

3)

Vor längerer Zeit hat Professor Sprout eine magische Blume gesät, die jede Woche ihre Höhe verdoppelt. Nach 12 Wochen war sie 10 m hoch. Nach wie vielen Wochen war sie 5 m hoch gewachsen?

* * *

_Ich wünsche euch wie immer viel Spaß und freue mich auf eure Reviews. Für diejenigen, die die Awards für Chapter 4 verpasst haben, sie sind wie immer in meinem Lifejournal zu finden._


	7. Chapter 7

_Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte wenig Zeit.

* * *

_

**Die Lösungen:**

1) Man hört sie dreizehn Mal, insgesamt mit 90 Schlägen. Aber da viele geschrieben haben, dass es keine Kirchturmuhr gibt, lasse ich das auch gelten.

2) Ein Spinnennetz

3) Nach 11 Wochen

* * *

**Die Platzverteilung:**

**1. Platz: **Alraune

**1. Platz: **Castroblanco

**1. Platz: **Din Mikith

**1. Platz: **Indy

**1. Platz: **Leni4888

**1. Platz: **Luvaniel

**1. Platz: **Noel McKey

**1. Platz: **Paddy

**1. Platz: **Tinka2211

**2. Platz: **Battleax

**2. Platz: **Black Sil

**2. Platz: **Coop

**2. Platz: **EnidanEkieh

**2. Platz: **Pretty Lily Potter

**3. Platz: **Maguerdia

**3. Platz: **Stella

**3. Platz: **Wild Terminator

**Honorable: **Elizan

_Die Awards sind wieder in meinem Profil zu finden.

* * *

_

**Die Witze **

Dies Zauberer Zauberer ist Zauberer eine Zauberer Zauberer gute Zauberer Zauberer Möglichkeit Zauberer Zauberer einen Zauberer Idioten 20 Zauberer Zauberer Sekunden Zauberer lang Zauberer Zauberer zu Zauberer beschäftigen Zauberer Zauberer!

Und jetzt lies diesen Satz bitte ohne das Wort "Zauberer"!

* * *

Sagt Harry zu Snape, nachdem der ihn wieder beleidigt hat: Eigentlich habe ich ja nicht vor, mit Leuten zu reden, deren IQ niedriger ist als die Raumtemperatur, Professor, aber mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig.

* * *

Droht Fred Montague, als dieser ihm einige Punkte abziehen möchte: Noch so ein Spruch und Deine Zahnbürste greift morgen früh ins Leere!

* * *

**Die Rätsel:**

1)

Als sie noch klein waren, haben Fred und George einmal ihre Murmeln gezählt. Dann hat George gesagt: "Wenn du mir eine gibst, habe ich doppelt so viele wie du."

Darauf hat Fred geantwortet: "Wenn du mir eine gibst, dann haben wir beide gleich viele.

Wie viele Murmeln hat Fred, wie viele George?

* * *

2) 

Wie schafft Hermine es, ein rohes Ei zu Hause 80 cm tief fallen zu lassen, ohne das es zerbricht? Sie fängt es nicht auf, zaubert nicht und legt auch nichts weiches darunter.

* * *

3) 

Noch heute wird in vielen Regionen der Welt eine uralte Erfindung angewandt, die es dem Menschen ermöglicht, durch Wände zu schauen. Wie heißt diese Erfindung?


	8. Chapter 8

_Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr geupdated habe, ich hab es vergessen und dann hatte ich auch so viel anderes zu tun und ohne die Awards konnte ich euch doch nicht unter die Augen treten hier._

_Des weiteren tut es mir Leid, euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass es keine weiteren Runden mehr geben wird, da sowohl die Witze als auch die Rätsel sehr zur Neige gegangen sind und ich in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten auch keine Zeit für die Awards hätte und ich möchte euch kein weiteres Mal so lange warten lassen. Deshalb gibt es jetzt die letzten Witze und auch noch ein oder zwei Rätsel, von denen ihr die Lösungen aber sofort ganz unten auf der Seite finden werdet ;-).

* * *

_

**Die Lösungen:**

1) George hat 7 Murmeln und Fred 5.

2) Sie lässt das Ei aus mehr als 80 Zentimetern Höhe fallen.

3) Fenster bzw Glas

* * *

**Die Platzverteilung:**

**1. Platz: **Tinka2211

**1. Platz: **Sanny12

**1. Platz:** Paddy

**1. Platz:** Wassermagierin

**1. Platz:** Din Mikith

**1. Platz:** Pretty Lily Potter

**1. Platz:** Noel McKey

**1. Platz:** Leni4888

**2. Platz: **Enidan Ekieh

**2. Platz:** Wild Terminator

**2. Platz: **Mary

**2. Platz: **Alraune

**3. Platz:** Inujeanne

_Die Awards sind in meinem Profil zu finden, wo sie für ca 2 Monate noch bleiben werden. Danach sind sie in meinem LJ.

* * *

_

**Die Witze:**

McGonagall zu Fred:" Weasley, ich verlange von Ihnen bei dieser Strafarbeit 150 Wörter aufzuschreiben, die mit "un" beginnen und etwas ungutes an sich haben, wie zum Beispiel Unglück, Unfall, unpassend... Sie verstehen, was ich meine? Haben Sie noch ein Beispiel?"

Fred: "Ja, Unterricht."

* * *

Fragt Draco Neville: Was meinst du als Unbeteiligter eigentlich zum Thema Intelligenz?

* * *

Sagt George zu Goyle: Du bist doch zu blöd um 'ne Banane zu öffnen!

Fred fügt hinzu: Du bist so überflüssig wie ein Sandkasten in der Sahara.

Und George ergänzt: Du hast die Suppe der Weisheit wohl mit der Gabel gegessen!

* * *

**Die Rätsel:**

1)

Einst wollte die Tochter von Salazar Slytherin ein unwürdiges Halbblut heiraten. Davon war Salazar allerdings gar nicht begeistert. Weil er seine Tochter aber mochte, war er zu einem "faulen" Kompromiss bereit. Er wollte zwei Zettel in Auftrag geben: Auf einem sollte JA, auf dem anderen NEIN stehen. Der Auserwählte seiner Tochter müsse einen ziehen. Das Los sollte entscheiden.

Heimlich wollte er jedoch auf beide NEIN schreiben lassen, denn er wollte dem Halbblut keine Chance geben.

Der schlaue Heiratskandidat jedoch ahnte diese List und dachte sich etwas aus, um die Tochter auf jeden Fall heiraten zu können. Was tat er?

* * *

2)

Ron schreibt Hermine in Zaubereigeschichte einen Zettel: Morgen gehe ich mit Harry auf das Tchideidfluqd. Hoppla, da hat Ron sich wohl vertan. Wohin gehen er und Harry wirklich?

* * *

3)

Ich habe nur ein Angesicht.

Es wird erhellt von fremden Licht.

Erhellt's mich nicht, das fremde Licht,

So sieht man mich auch nicht.

* * *

4)

Was ist das?

Hat Arme, aber keine Hände,

hat ein Bett, aber keine Kissen,

und kommt nie zur Ruh?

* * *

_Das waren alle meine Rätsel und alle meine Witze. Mehr habe ich nicht und mehr werde ich wohl auch nicht haben. Aber ihr werdet die Lösungen haben und zwar jetzt:_

**Die Lösungen:**

1) Er nimmt einen der Zettel, zerreißt ihn in winzige Schnipsel und fragt, was auf dem anderen steht. Da ist auf jeden Fall ein NEIN zu sehen, also muss auf dem zerrissenen ein JA gewesen sein, was auch Salazar zugeben muss, will er den versuchten Betrug nicht verraten.

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

2)-zum Quidditchfeld

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

3) der Mond

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

4) Fluss oder Bach

* * *

_Ich danke euch allen für eure Teilnahme und hoffe, dass ihr euch ein letztes Mal an den Awards erfreuen könnt._


End file.
